REGRESEMOS A LA VIDA
by yuuki kurama -hime
Summary: hinata por alguna razon pierde la memoria y ya no recuerda quien era, en donde vivia o por que esta ahi, ahora es miembro de akatsuki y tiene que seguir ordenes, ahora tiene que enfrentarse con su pasado y su presente, ¿podra un asesino mostrarle el amor y devolverle la vida que alguna vez alguien le quito?
1. Chapter 1

Blanco era el color de todo, el viento era frio y traia un aroma nostálgico, ese aroma de los recuerdos que nunca pudieron ser, los cuales fueron llevados por el dolor y el odio, caminaba lentamente mientras cada uno de sus pies se hundía en la nieve y la pezades de esta era como cadenas, las cadenas del pasado, el cual quería borrar y suprimir, pero ya nadie gritaría ya nada dolería, ahora estaba lejos…

¿Pero lejos de que?

¿Que era eso que le causaba tanto dolor?

Sus ojos reflejaban odio dolor y soledad, todo los días tenia esa sensación, algo le faltaba, algo escencial le faltaba y le causaba intriga, cada año veía la nieve y sentía una gigantesca nostalgia, es verdad que su vestuario no combinaba con aquel ambiente, la gran capa negra con nubes rojas no eran prueba de pureza, sus ojos en cambio eran como la luna, pero tal ves al igual que la luna se sentía sola una ves mas en una de sus manos tomaba copos los cuales casi al instante se deretian y solo dejaban lugar a una muy pequeña porción de agua

-hinata… - jiro sobre si misma y su mirada se poso en un moreno cuyos ojos eran rojos como la sangre, su cabello era un poco largo y tenia unas marcas debajo de los ojos en forma de ojeras

-dime itachi… ¿Cuál es la siguiente misión?…-el moreno la miraba serio como siempre aunque el tono de ella era mucho mas frio que el de el

-veo que estas muy ansiosa…-

-no… es solo que quiero terminar con esto… odio esta época del año…- en su mirada se podía ver la tristeza pero fue solo un destello ya que pronto cambio a una neutro, cualquiera que la mirara pensaría que no tenia alma o que estaba muerta en vida… sin brillo ni vida en su mirada

-entonces reunámonos en el punto de encuentro…- la hyuga asintió y ambos desaparecieron en una cortina de humo

A lo lejos en una montaña había un hombre pelirrojo y otro rubio de cabellos largos

-deidara… veo que la hyuga se esta convirtiendo en toda una asesina- reia mientras miraba a lo lejos sin un punto fijo

-valla que si… y pensar que cuando llego buscando un lugar en akatsuki pein no se lo quería dar pues pensaba que era un espia…-

-al final para convencerlo asesino a el compañero de itachi… que mal le fue…-

-aun asi es difícil de creer que una mujer asi de de hermosa sea tan letal…-

-sabes siempre me he preguntado el por que ella traiciono a su amada villa… aunque esa villa es un asco no me sorprende en absoluto-

-solo itachi sabe la razón… aunque nunca nos contara…-

-esa chica lo sigue como nadie a donde quiera que va…-

-entonces ahora tenemos que ir por los pergaminos uchiha ¿no es asi itachi? – caminaban tranquilamente

-si… pero a la zona uchiha esta prohibido entrar… hay un pergamino en especial que tenemos que traer y no es exactamente del clan uchiha sino que se resguarda en la torre del hokage –

-entonces tenemos que ir a konoha…- de pronto un sentimiento distinto la invadió y su mirada tomo un brillo el cual jamás había mostrado y no paso desapercibido ante el uchiha

-pase lo que pase haya debes regresa a akatsuki asi sea sin mi…- lo ultimo lo dejo escapar como un suspiro, como un presentimiento, aquel dia el viento movia las hojas de manera un poco agresiva dejando caer un poco de nieve

-hai…- hinata tenia un presentimiento raro por las palabras de su sempai sin embargo no quiso decir mas despues de todo… el dia tampoco era del todo normal la ventisca era fuerte sin embargo no le interesaba

- """""

Mientras en konoha la nieve igual caia

-naruto… - el rubio que caminaba por las calles jiro a ver a un ojiperla el cual tenia cabellos castaños

-neji… cuanto tiempo ha pasado sin verte- el rubio a pesar de estar feliz por ver a su compañero no podía expresarlo al cien en su rostro

-es bueno volverte a ver… siento haberme demorado en mi regreso pero mi misión en la niebla se prolongo mas de lo debido-

-descuida…tampoco es como si aquí las cosas hubieran cambiado mucho- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro mostrando asi dolor en las palabras miro al cielo también, esas miradas a través del cielo pareció que se cruzaban por desgracia tal ves el destino no lo permitiría

-"""""

Por fin habían llegado a konoha… aquel lugar le traia un sentimiento tan sombrio que la llegaba a lastimar aun sin saber por que, a pesar de que era de dia se veía sombrio y nublado

-hinata… yo ire a contactar a sasori y deidara pues ellos nos reforzaran y tu mientras recolecta información, todos y cada uno de los movimientos quiero que los observes eso nos servirá, la peliazul asintió mientras el desparecía asi que se dispuso a seguir sus ordenes

Pasaron unas cuantas horas mientras ella observaba desde una distancia prudente la aldea, veía a los aldeanos caminar tranquilamente, algunos ninjas sin embargo no la podían detectar pues tomaba la forma de cualquier cosa viviente ocultando su presencia, su atención fue llamada por un ninja rubio el cual saltaba de tejado en tejado riendo y jugando con otro ninja el cual montaba en un gran perro, le pareció interesante pero a su ves no pudo dejar de ver aquella escena, aun con toda esa nieve ellos se divertían, a ella le traia dolor y coraje, pero al tratar de recordar tenia pesadillas o recuerdos de masacres y dolor, tal ves por eso ella había cambiado tanto

-naruto espera…- aquel chico de cabello castaño oscuro trataba de alcanzar al rubio de pronto tropezó y cayo en la nieve mientras el rubio regresaba preocupado por la caída de su amigo

Ella tuvo que desviar la vista a algo aun mas importante y era que a lo lejos vio a unos ambus buscado algo al parecer ya tenían sospechas, pero no era posible habían sido sumamente cautelosos no era posible, tal ves itachi lo había planeado todo juntos con los refuerzos, el pergamino que robarían era muy importante y por eso tenían que llevar ayuda, sintió una presencia cerca asi que se alejo de la vista de los demás y tomo su forma real dejando la del ave que había adoptado antes, al tomarla vio a un hombre pelirrojo el cual era de la misma organizacio que ella asi que dedujo que eran los refuerzos, definitivamente era sasori

-valla valla asi que itachi te trajo a la misión… pensé que traería a alguien mas … capaz…- lo ultimo lo dijo en forma burlona

Ella no mostro ningún cambio en su semblante, de ponto desapareció y apareció detrás de el mientras ajercia una minima presión con un cunai en la garganta del aludido –sino fuera por que itachi me ha ordenado no asesinar a mas miembros de la organización definitivamente te mataria-

-hinata…no me haras daño…-su tono era muy confiado

-aunque no me nteresa del todo la opinión de itachi, en esta misión no te hare daño o tal ves si estorbas lo haga, será fácil, ¿encerio crees que me interesa matar a las personas de mi alrededor? No me hagas reir sasori…-

-definitivamente valdría la pena luchar contigo… una musa tan hermosa no puede ser desperdiciada es demasiado arte tirado a la basura…- por fin la ojiblanco lo solto

Al fin comenzaba anochecer, y ya se habían reunido los cuatro criminales mientras hinata daba toda la información que recolecto también le explicaban el plan, y al parecer por fin comenzaría todo.

una explosión fue lo que escucharon los aldeanos el humo y color carme si que iluminaba el bosque era en el territorio uchiha, rápidamente llegaron ninjas y deidara y sasori divertidos peleaban matando

mientras que en la torre hokage todos se movilizaban y una pequeña ave entro al lugar, nadie se percato si quiera, recorrió varios pasillos y por fin llego a una habitación vacia, tomo la forma humana y desenrrollo un pergamino, era un jutsu de invocación de ahí fue liberado el uchiha, ya ambos dentro sin sospechas de nadie recorrieron el lugar, asi fue como llegaron al sotano, no había signos de nadie ahí asi que bajaron había ninjas protegiendo una puerta en total eran 3 asi que itachi uso su sharingan para que los dejaran pasar, al abrir la puerta vieron muebles llenos de pergaminos hinata vio a una joven de ojos jade y cabellos cortos de color rosa

-…hinata…- la expresión de aquella joven cambio de una totalmente a lla defensiva a una sorprendida, fue un encuentro la pelirrosa sintió alivio, tristeza, nostalgia pero cambio de nuevo al ver a su acompañante –uchiha… itachi…- ella al parecer investigaba y leia unos libros y pergaminos en una mesa al instante trato de golpear a itachi sin embargo su sorpresa fue el ver como la hyuga lo defendia al tratar de golpearla

-itachi… ¿Qué le hiciste a hinata?- el uchiha mantenía su semblante serio, no quería usa chacra pues lo necesitarían en el futuro

-donde esta el pergamino hinata- itachi ignoro la pregunta de sakura mientras hinata activava su byakugan, seria fácil pues el pergamino tenia chacra propio y muy fuerte

-hai… mitsketa (lo encontré) esta al fondo detrás del mueble aquel hay una puerta ahí esta…- trato de pasar aunque sakura estaba enfrente, sakura la detuvo

-hinata… ese pergamino… no lo permitiré asi tenga que matarte…- sakura golpeo a hinata pero en lugar de eso le dio al suelo y este erosiono

-quitate de mi camino- la hyuga activo una ves mas el byakugan y trato de golpear a sakura –como sabes mi nombre…-

-hinata… que te han hecho…- sakura no le dejaría pasar

-no lo se… - la hyuga respondió y bajo la mirada, sakura se descuido un poco y fue golpeada en parte del pecho por hinata y cayo inconciente, mientras hinata e itachi entraron por aquel pergamino y se lo llevaron

-hinata… no… te vallas…- extendió su brazo y la vio, esa mirada ya o era la misma, ya no era la misma ninja que fue aquel dia, se pregunto, donde había ido ese calor y amor…

Itachi y hinata salieron de aquel lugar pues en medio de toda la conmoción no los verían sin embargo no fue asi… un rubio los pudo ver y al momento reconoció la capa de la organización y a su ves la vio

Pensamientos naruto

La vi… la encontre, pero ¿por que? Yo, yo no puedo creerlo, el verla, verla asi, el simple hecho de que ella este viva me llena de felicidad, pero esta con akatsuki, tantas dudas se enbrocan en mi mente y me pregunto que hizo el para recuperarte…

Aquel dia… fue tan doloroso, por meses tuve pesadillas y ahora que las he superado te veo…esta ves no te dejare ir… no permitiré que llores una ves mas, no quero escuchar aquellos gritos una es mas…

Fin pensamientos de naruto

-itachi- sempai… viene alguien de la aldea detrás – la peliazul vio a aquel rubio, sintió algo inusual en su interior… algo que hacia que le ardieran los ojos

-es naruto…-itachi sabia bien que debían ir por sasori y deidara pero no sabia como se librarían de aquel rubio, mas que nada por que sabia que el hiba por hinata y no por el pergamino, todo se había complicado con el hecho de que el viera a hinata

-sempai… tenemos que ir por deidara y sasori… yo distraeré a ese ninja mientras ustedes se van, poco a poco llegaran mas ninjas y no habras escapatoria, todo seguirá según el plan

-hinata…somos un equipo…- por primera ves tenia miedo a perder a alguien por fin había mostrado un poco sus sentimientos pero era por saber lo que harian con ella, las personas de esa aldea no eran malvadas pero al verla asi tan desprotegida y como una traidora a el le causaba tanto miedo aun asi con esa determinación la miro

-lo se pero… usted es mas importante… usted y solo usted puede activar el pergamino- ella no sabia lo que se avesinaba tal ves si hubiera recordado no hubiera cometido tales errores sin embargo la vida era, asi, sus cabellos atados en una coleta se movieron y finalmente se quedaron estaticos en algún punto del bosque, el corrió llevando el pergamino en sus manos

-es hora de mostrarles de que estoy hecha- mas ninjas se acercaban pero el principal era aquel rubio el cual sostenía una mirada llena de determinación, al llegar ahí el la observo con detenimiento, de alguna manera en la mirada de ella solo había odio

-hinata… ¿Por qué estas con akatsuki?- una pregunta mas se origino en el interior de hinata, al parecer ahí sabían suu nombre aunque ella desconocía el por que

-te preguntaría como es que sabes mi nombre… pero seria perder tiempo asi que te matare- ella saco de un bolsillo una kunai y se puedo en guardia

-no me haras daño, lo se, pero dejame ir detrás de itachi el debe de pagar por todo el daño que ha hecho el debe responder por sus crímenes- la hyuga no permitiría que alguien lastimara a itachi y ms al saber lo que el era

-no lo permitiré por que aquí y ahora tu moriras… yo debo proteger a itachi-sempai- el rubio no comprendió el hecho de que ella estuviera a favor de itachi, aun asi tal ves era un jutsu entonces solo tendría que dejar a hinata inconciente

-perdoname hinata pero es por tu bien…- con una velocidad increíble llego a ella con la intención de golpearla pero ella esquivo el golpe y lo devolvió en el estomago del rubio

-me dieron ordenes de no matar… a nadie de konoha pero… puedo hacerlo… itachi no lo vera- el rubio se levanto y al tratar de golpearla ella activo su byakugan, trato de golpearlo esta ves con el chacra pero no resulto pues naruto con un rasengan rompió una parte del árbol y ella casi cae

-hinata… por favor despierta… no se que te hizo itahi pero por favor vuelve a la aldea, promete jamás volverte a fallar…- los recuerdos de naruto eran demadiados y aun asi ella no sabia de lo que el hablaba, sentía cada ves mas presencias mas cerca sabia que si se quedaba ahí no podría escapar, ya habían desaparecido los chacras de sus compañeros asi que podría huir, una técnica que le quitaría gran parte del chakra seria arriesgado pero lo haría, a menos de que encontrara un conductor de chakra tal ves lo utilizaría a el

En menos de unos segundo ella ya se encontraba acorralada por demasiados ninjas entre estos la pelirrosa que anteriormente había atacado y el chico del gran perro

-aunque tengamos que llevarte por la fuerza no te hiras fácilmente hinata, no permitiré que huyas al igual que sasuke…- el rubio determinado se acerco a ella y hinata noto que no había escapatoria

-perdon… es que tu no sabes por cuantas cosas tuve que pasar… -callo de rodillas el suelo y tapo su rostro con sus manos, el rubio se acerco un poco hasta que se puedo a su altura y la tomo entre sus brazos, ella rápidamente se descubrió el rostro y lo beso, el muy sorprendió por aquel acto se intento apartar pero cuando lo hizo ella lo había sostenido con sus brazos y el no se podía separar, ella estaba consumiendo su chakra, al sakura darse cuenta corrió hacia el y la intento golpear, pero ella se convirtió el cenizas y naruto cayo el suelo pues estaba desorientado

-ella ya no es hinata…no se quien demonios sea pero no es hinata…- kiba se acerco tocando la seniza que había en el suelo

¡! (((((()))))))/&&&&5%%4$3""#$$%/()))===?¡

Poco a poco se incorporo al ambiente, no sabia con certeza cuanto tiempo había estado ahí inconciente pero definitivamente se sentía muy débil, no había absorbido mucho chakra y se sentía muy mal, no sabia donde estaba y estaba demasiado exahusta para ctivar el byakugan, pensó que quedándose ahí un rato mas dormida recobraría fuerzas, pero el cansancio gano y ants de que sus ojos se cerraran vio a lo lejos un hombre de yucata y cerro sus ojos, de pronto un leve ruido la hizo despertar y solo abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el olor de un hombre y luego sintió como alguien la cargo pero estaba cansada y cerro de nuevo sus ojos

-no esperaba encontrarme a un akatsuki aquí- el moreno la miro detenidamente pues se encontraba inconciente

-nunca la había visto, al parecer es de konoha- su amigo suiguetsu la miro mientras la cargada en sus brazos

-¿creen que estén cerca mas miembros de akatsuki?- una mujer se cabellos rojisos y anteojos la miraba incrédulamente

-lo mas importante es… por que es una renegada de konoha…- el moreno estaba pensando dejarla ahí pues tal ves no seria útil

-sasuke… ella… tiene el olor impregnado de itachi- Karin olio ese aroma el cual era tan parecido al de sasuke, pero no solo eso sino que ella podía oler un pequeño chacra demasiado pequeño dentro de ella era demasiado dulce, demasiado puro pero ese pequeño chakra posesia demsiada energía

-ella… ¿estuvo con itachi?- el moreno se acerco y removió los cabellos que había en el rostro de la joven, era demasiado hermosa, su piel era como fina porcelana, sus labios eran suaves carnos y rosados, tenia pestañas largas y negras, su cabello era largo y negro con destellos azulados

-tiene su olor impregnado por todo su cuerpo y ropa…- ella no quería decir nada de aquel chakra pues no estaba segura de lo que era ni por que estaba ahí

-llevemosla ella puede tener información…- el ojinegro tenia un extraño presentimiento sin embargo no quiso decir absolutamente nada

#%())&$"!%&/=================

-tengo que salir, lleven el pergamino a pein- itachi llego a el punto de reunión con sus compañeros y aunque su apariencia era la misma algo andaba mal

-esta bien, iras a buscar a la niña bonita- deidara abrió de mas la boca sin embargo itachi se inmuto y se fue ignorando eso

Ya fuera de la cueva vio el bosque, habían llegado rápido ahí, estaban lejos de konoha camino mas y mas hasta adentrase en el bosque , estaba desesperado aunque no lo dejaba ver

Pov. Itachi

Tengo que regresar a konoha por ella, tengo que salvarla ella es demasiado frágil, tengo que traerla conmigo, ella tiene que volver, ella tiene que regresar a mi, por que ella se proclamo mia aquella noche y yo la acepte, por que la amo

Fin. Pov. Itachi

MUAJAJAJAJA BIEN BIEN PUES DESPUES DE DEJAR UN BUEN TIEMPO SIN ESCCRBIR SE ME OCURRIO ESTO EN LA MADRUGADA ASI QUE TOME UN CUADERNO Y UN LAPIZ Y COMENCE A ESCRIBIR ALGUNAS IDEAS PRINCIPALES ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO DEJEN COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR ESO ME MOTIVA


	2. determinacion

-"¿donde estoy?, ¿que ha pasado?"- los silvidos de las aves la despertaron poco a poco, se encontro asi en una habitacion un poco espaiosa, la luz entraba muy poco y aun asi podia ver a travez de una ventana pequeña la cual se encontraba en una pared en la parte superior, su atencion se dirigio finalmente a un ruido prducido por la puerta al esta abrirse y dejar ver a una mujer de cabellos rojisos, ojos abellana y anteojos, la mujer traia consigo una charola y una pequeña mochila colgando e su hombro derecho

-woo asi que por fin despertaste- aquella chica por lo general no era tan amigable sin embargo aquella chica tenia algo, le causaba intriga el saber que tenia ella paraque el hermano de sasuke estuviera con ella, por que si de algo estaba segura era que no habia sido una simple relacion de trabajo sin embargo no tenia por que meterse ya que no era su asunto

-perdon si soy grosera pero, ¿quien eres tu?- la ojiperla de alguna manera sintio queno tenia que temer a aquella joven

-soy karin- de pronto tantos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de hinata tenia que huir tal vez eran persona de konoha y la capturarian sin embargo ella no traia alguna banda

-soy hinata... kurama...- itachi le habia dicho que aquel era su nombre y desde siempre ella lo habia creido

-ooo ya veo... tu eres miembro de akatsuki ¿cierto?- la pelirroja se sento en el borde de la cama y comenzo a sacar de la mochila vendas y otros instrumentos mientras se acercaba a la peliazul lentamente

-si...- la hyuga no se habia dado cuenta de las heridas en sus brazos

-necesito hablar contigo- un moreno entro a la habitacion y la observo con demasiada frialdad

-sasuke ella necesita al menos comer algo- el hombre ignoro esas palabras

-tu eres quien ha estado con mi hermano, necesito interrogarte- la hyuga miro esos ojos, supo de quien se trataba, itachi un dia le conto sore el, sobre su hermano que tanto odiaba a itachi

-¿que pasa si me niego?- al parecer el tono de ella hace un rato tan dulce ahora era neutro y arrogante

-te matare- el moreno se molesto por aquella altaneria por parte de la joven

-hazlo, ¿acaso crees que me interesa? El que perderia serias tu ya que es valiosa informacion que no te dare- la mujer tan fria sabia como era sasuke y su afan, a pesar de que no lo conocia habia escuchado mucho de el

-no me retes- el moreno activo su sharingan y la miro a los ojos, le pondria un genjutsu y la torturaria, todos caian demasiado facil ante el- la miro a los ojos y esta no se resistio

La joven se encontraba en una aldea, al parecer era de noche, muchos cuerposse encontraban en el suelo sangrando y muertos, la luna en lo alto formaba y distorcionaba sombras, vio pasar a su lado a un niño pequeño, era sasuke, lo sabia por que habia ya visto una foto hace un tiempo, siguio al niño el cual aterrado entro a una casa, de pronto todo desaparecio y vio al moreno verla fijamente desactivando su poder

-¿viste algo que no te gusto?- la joven reia contenta de haber cumplio su objetivo

-¿que demonios eres?- el moreno no pudo evitar su sorpresa y asi ordeno a karin que saliera de la habitacion

-soy propiedad de itachi...- estos ya se encontraban solos el moreno tomo asiento a en el costado de la cam

-que te hizo ese mal nacido- ella sabia que trde o temprano el se enteraria, ademas sabia que no tenia fuerza sufiencte para huir ni tampoco queria que sasuke matara a itaci, ella no deseaba perder a su protector

-deja de sacar conlusiones, te explicare todo sasuke, tu al parecer eres un renegado de konoha, itachi nunca me ha lastimado, el me encontro en un rio abandonada desangrandome ya inconciente, cuando desperte el estaba cuidando de mi, esas personas no se que fue lo que me hicieron, n recuerdo nada pero implantaron algo en mi lo cual hacia ue todo lo que yo tocara se marchitara o muriera, itachi a pesar de eso cuido de mi, el encontro la cura pero tenia que imponerme un sello el cual esta atado a su alma y a la mia, yo no se quien soy o de donde vengo, solo se que hice la promesa que cuidaria de el y me quedaria a su lado hasta pagar mi deuda de vida

-patetico, mi hermano es un mounstruo, nunca salvaria a nadie- el moreno molesto queria saber el por que de las acciones de su hermano

-aun no sabes todo lo que hemos pasado lo juzgues tan facil- el moreno no podia creer que una joven tan hermosa creyera en su hermano pero eso no quitaba que ella era una akatsuki

-deja de hablar de mi como si supieras hyuga..- el moreno recordo que ella habia asistido con el a la academia y asi fue como supo su apellido, en cualquier lugar podria reconocer esos ojos tan caracteristicos del clan

-¿hyuga? – la joven no comprendia el por que la habia llamado asi

-tu perteneces al clan hyuga de konoha..-

-¿yo?... yo me llamo hinata kurama...- la joven no entendia muy bien todo aquello

-tu y yo fuimos juntos a la misma academia –

-no recuerdo nada ni siquiera quien soy, itachi me dio ese nombre-

-como sea, vete, si tienes un deuda de vida y estas tan empeñada estoy seguro que no me diras nada sobre itachi, ademas mi sharingan por alguna razon no sirve contigo, vete de todos modos encontrare a itachi aun si se esconde y lo matare- el moreno hib salir sin embargo ella lo detuvo tomandolo del brazo suavemente

-si es cuestion de asesinar, entonces matame a mi, me ofrezco para saldar la deuda que el tiene contigo- el moreno no entendia el por que ella daria su vida por su hermano

-el es quien tiene que morir y si tu no te vas tambien lo hare contigo- la ojiperla comenzo a reir, era una risa suave ydelicada

-tu nunca lo harias, no involucrarias a alguien de esa forma, eres tan y como me dijo itachi- el moreno se solto de aquel agarre y la tomo del cuello sosteniendola contra la pared

-no me subestimes- ella le sonrio una vez mas y quejosamente articulo palabras

-lo se... y no permitire... que lastimes a itachi... el me ha prohibido lastimarte pero...-

-¡callate!- el moreno se molesto tanto, esa forma de hablar le habi molestado demasiado asi que la solto y en cuanto esta tomo aire de nuevo repuso

-tengo un trato para ti, como has visto tu sharingan no sirve contra mi, asi que podria venserte o ayudar a itachi a matarte, sin embargo se que el no lo haria, no te has preguntado el por que fuiste al unico que dejo vivo...yo se demasiadas cosas, si puedo cambiar tu opinion o tu cambiar la mia daras una oportunidad a itachi o lo mataras, yo lo pondre en vandeja de plata para ti- el moreno se sorprendio, no tenia argumentos en contra pero no queria que ella lo traicionara

-¿como se que no me traicionaras?- el uchiha queria estar seguro de aquella mujer ya que a simple vista era algien inofensiva

-si no cumplo entonces no me resistire a que me mates ademas te entregare a tu hermano- la joven estaba muy determinada, esa determinacion la cual fue vista por sasuke le recordaba a el, pero cuando el queria venganza, eso le casuaba cierta curiosidad ya que aun no sabia el por que no habia surtido efecto el genjutsu y por que ella no recordaba nada, de todos modos ella podria servirle

-bien, entonces recibiras mis ordenes sin protesta y desde ahora eres parte del equipo, veamos que tanto puedes convencerme- el moreno salio de la habitacion, ella se sentia aun mas segura de si misma que lo usual, eso le habia causado cierto interes ya que sasuke no era tan duro como aparentaba, la duda que ella habia platado lo habia hecho pensar las cosas


End file.
